Waking At Morn
by QuirkQuartz
Summary: Momo watches as Itsuka sleeps, and briefly recalls how the two of them began to date. Fluffy Itsumomo oneshot. Credit for image goes to Kaminyari on Tumblr


Momo wasn't sure how long she had just been watching Itsuka sleep like this. It could have easily been an hour and she wouldn't have noticed. Everything was still, and calm. No one else in the 1B dorm was awake yet, so it was all quiet too. The only focus Momo had was on her girlfriend, and making herself resist the urge to stroke her cheek.

The pair of them had decided to rest in Itsuka's room after a fate night. The orange haired girls room was now more like a shared, second room for the pair of them. Momo's room had been an option, but her girlfriend was practically dead on her feet, and 1B's dorm was closer, and her room less cramped, since her bed didn't take up fifty per-cent of the room.

It was a curiosity as to how Momo always woke up before Itsuka, despite her nights of late reading. Her girlfriend often joked that it was because she engaged in far more physical activity than Momo. Considering the slight, but refined muscles that Itsuka was capable of showing off when she needed to, and how much she tended to hit the gym to help her get better use of her Quirk, Momo suspected that might very well be the reason.

When she slept, she generally slept on her right side, and let her hair down. It was an incredibly rare thing to see the Large Fist Quirk user letting her hair down. She always liked to keep it up into her one-sided ponytail, for style as well as practicality. Longer hair meant that she had to worry about strands flying everywhere while she was fighting and swinging her arms around during training. It made sense for her to tie it up, and she seemed rather particular about who she let it down nearby, for whatever reason.

According to her, it was a stylistic choice, and Momo respected that.

But she thought that Itsuka looked absolutely gorgeous with it down.

She had hair length a bit shorter than Momo's when she let it flow freely, though it wasn't by a lot. Momo's ran right down her back, whereas Itsuka's just went past her shoulders. Momo remembered the first time that seeing this girl with her hair down was the same day that they actually begun to date. And a smile always made its way onto her lips whenever she thought of that.

Itsuka had since told the raven-haired girl what her thought process had been since that day. She generally liked to be honest with people, but Momo was apparently the one person that made being honest difficult, because all Itsuka could think when she was speaking to Momo was how pretty that she thought she was, and how kind she was, and how funny and lovable the bouncy part of personality was. She confessed that when she was around Momo, a lot of the time, the only thing that she had been able to think about was kissing her. Given her honest nature, Itsuka sometimes struggled to be around her, due to getting constantly flustered.

Being around Momo when she had her Hero Costume on was like torture. She avoided the girl like the plague – A fact that made Momo laugh, and Itsuka admitted it was silly with the power of hindsight, but at the time, she said it was like hell.

Which was why Itsuka had eventually just decided to go for it. Honesty was the best policy in this situation, and she had little to lose, in her mind. She had pulled Momo aside, – to the school roof, in fact - undone her hair – As a show of how honest she was being – and poured her heart out to unsuspecting 1A student.

Every word that she had said made Momo's heart beat that little bit faster. By the end of it, she was a flustered mess. Of everything that she had ever expected to hear from her friend in her sister class, that had never been one of them. Nothing had prepared her to hear this girl confessing feelings of love and affection to her.

So many times, she'd heard people admit to having crushes on her, but from her, it felt… Different. Genuine was the best word she could think of. Like her looks weren't even a major part of it. Like it was deeper… She couldn't explain it. She couldn't explain why this felt so different. Why her heart was beating so fast.

When Itsuka asked the girl out on a date, Momo accepted; After hearing such a heartfelt confession, she couldn't just say no. In truth, she wasn't certain about dating as a general thing, having had a few bad experiences in her time, but she was willing to see where things ended up with Itsuka. She wanted to give her that chance.

The rest was more or less history at that point. Their date was an enormous success, and it turned into two dates. Then three, then four, and then before Momo even realized it, she was head over heels in love with Itsuka.

When she slept, she looked so peaceful. A few stands of hair ran in front of her eyes, and a couple more by her lips. Her mouth was slightly opened as she breathed in and out.

Momo was used to people complimenting her beauty. She was often surrounded by people who told her that she was incredibly mature for her age, in both conduct and appearance, and she was aware that she turned the heads of both men and women alike, even when she wasn't particularly trying. People always told her that she was stunning, beautiful. So many said that she was the most gorgeous thing that they had ever laid eyes on. Like a Queen.

She rejected all of that though.

Because looking at her girlfriend right now, she refused to believe that there was anything more beautiful on this world than her.

Not long after she had this though, Itsuka squirmed gently, before opening up her left eye. A few seconds of regaining her vision, she softly smiled at Momo. "Mmm… Morning."

Wasting no time, Momo smiles and gently leaned in, wrapped her arms around Itsuka's waist, and planted a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Good morning."

"First thing in a morning and you're this affectionate." Itsuka let out a slight giggle. "How long've you been up?"

"Just a short while."

"I'm gonna guess you've been watching me sleep again."

"I might have."

"You're weird." Itsuka teased gently, before she moved closer to Momo and rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder, snuggling into her and wrapping her own arms around her. "Mmm... You're soft…"

Momo couldn't help but gently laugh at the compliment, if that was what it even was. "Thank you." She planted a kiss on her forehead and held her.

Her girlfriend wound up falling asleep again on her shoulder, but Momo couldn't bring herself to mind too much. She allowed her own eyes to close and let Itsuka's warmth wash over her. Sleep was starting to take her again, though she couldn't bring herself to feel too bothered by it.

She loved this girl, and simply enjoyed holding her.

* * *

 **So apparently today is international women's day… Is this appropriate to release today? Ah, whatever.**

 **Itsumomo! I adore this pair of adorable girls. I think they're really freaking cute together, and I will throw rocks at Kohei himself if he doesn't start using Itsuka more. Itsumomo has quickly turned into one of my favourite pairings in MHA, and this is my first time properly writing them, so I thought that fluff would be nice. It's not a particularly impressive oneshot to me, personally, but I wanted to make something with these two in it, so here it is.**

 **Expect to see a bit more with these two cuties. I've been getting a bit more into oneshots and testing the waters with ships lately, so I'll probably do a few with these two in it. Also, I have a longer series with these two planned. It will be fun!**

 **Until then – This story wouldn't be possible without the supporters I have on Pat Reon – If you want to support me, please consider leaving a donation there, under the name of QuirkQuartz (A link is in my profile description), but by no means feel compelled to – You guys reading my work is plenty encouraging. You can follow my Tumblr at QuirkQuartz for more updates from me.**

 **The credit for the image on this story goes to Kaminyari on tumblr - The image is so cute I couldn't not use it - Be sure to check out their profile if you're interested in what they do**

 **Also – Please do leave me some feedback on this one guys – I'd love to know how to improve writing these two. I wanna do this ship justice and will take all the feedback I can get.**

 **Thank you, and ill see you next time!**


End file.
